EL LOBTO DE LA PRESIDENTA
by Dracula Belmont990
Summary: hola a todos os estaréis preguntando quien soy pero antes de contarles mi nombre les contare mi historia la historia de un chico que se enfrento al mismo infierno y al señor de la maldad solo para llegar a un mundo donde no pude creer que los demonios son buenos y no lastiman a la gente que es lo que ara el chico descúbrelo
1. prologo

**hola a todo mundo si su gran pregunta es porque borre mi primera historia bueno ya saben los motivos pero si creen que me voy a rendir están muy equivocados aun que gracias a sus ( SUPEEEER CRITICAAAAAAAS ) aprendí algo que Gabriel Belmont fue un caza demonios y criaturas de la maldad así que mi ilusión y la ilusión de los que creen que pueden juntarlo con Rias de high school dxd es y disculpen como se los voy a decir ES CIEN POR CIENTO IMPOSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLE como ya sabemos todos fue el que se enfrento a los demonios del infierno los generales de Satan ( los acólitos ) y al propio señor del infierno y que vaya a otro mundo donde conoce a la hermana de su mas grande enemigo y que trabaje con ella no es muy creíble que digamos aparte de que mataría a todo el mundo nada mas por o hacerle daño a los humanos o por que sean demonios pero aun así se me ocurrió una idea pero la única forma de que esa idea crezca depende de sus reviews así que sin nada mas que agregar que de comienzo la historia ( nota : highschool dxd y castlevania lords of shadow no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores )**

 **EL LOBITO DE LA PRESIDENTA**

 **CAP 1 : SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO Y MI BISABUELO ES DRACULA**

Hola a todos se que se estarán preguntando quien soy pues sepan que me llamo William, William Belmont soy el hijo de Simon Belmont y hasta ahora yo y mi hermana somos los últimos hijos de la familia Belmont pero antes de decir que es lo que estoy haciendo comencemos desde el principio ... mi nacimiento

era una noche fría y lluviosa mi padre estaba con mi madre Selena quien nos dio luz a mi y mi hermana Sonya Belmont pasaron unos años y mi padre se entero del ataque final contra el castillo Dracula y tras unos meses los miembros sobrevivientes de la hermandad de la luz vinieron y hablaron con mi padre para que el fuera el nuevo líder de la hermandad de la luz y que nos entrenara a mi y mi hermana por el posible regreso de Dracula así papa los miembros restantes de la hermandad y mi hermana fuimos al viejo castillo de la hermandad donde comenzó nuestro largo entrenamiento no solo físico si no mental a mi me parecía pero mi hermana es otra historia yo domine el arte de la espada con mucha destreza y ferocidad y mi hermana prefería el látigo que le dio mi padre, pasaron los año y llegue a la edad de 21 años donde me entere de que Dracula era mi bisabuelo y su hijo Alucard era mi abuelo y que se me había entrenado para matarlos algún día algo que y por extraño que pareciera no me agrado pero mi hermana podia ver la ferocidad en ella ese día era como si no la conociera una noche no aguante mas y decidí largarme del castillo claro con un recuerdo la wild monster una espada de plata legendaria forjada por los tres fragmentos benditos de los primeros fundadores de la hermandad, tras escapar supe que seria perseguido toda mi vida así que decidí ir con la única persona que me daría un asilo ... mi abuelo sin pensarlo dos veces fui a las ruinas del castillo Dracula y vi la gran multitud de cadáveres pobres idiotas, llegue al sitio exacto donde había estado mi el centro de la pelea por un momento uno pensaría que seria difícil encontrar pistas si fuera porque soy una gran rastreador vi en el piso una pequeñas huellas hecha por la bota de un caballero no eran muy visible pero eran suficientes para seguir un camino que me llevo a lo que parecía una iglesia en un cementerio era de noche así que deduje que mi abuelo había ido a comer así que me dormí un rato cerca de las puertas de la iglesia y después de una hora escuche signos de pelea y gruñidos vi que era luna llena y supuse que eran hombres lobos atacando a una persona y por instinto fui a ayudar pero al llegar no lo podia creer y eso que estaba allí era mi abuelo quien tenia algunos problemas con hombres lobos

\- vamos malditos monstruos de la luna llena hoz matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes - dijo el y yo veía como masacraba a esos licántropos como si nada con su espada pero de la nada otros mas vinieron montados en sus huargos mi abuelo es leyenda por casi derrotar a su padre pero niziquiera el es capaz de enfrentar a toda una manda el solo así que no tuve otra opción me lance a pelear junto a el matando a un licántropo justo antes de que le dieran un zarpazo

\- he quien eres tu por que me estas ayudando - dijo al unísono por que lo ayude

\- no lose quizá por instinto pero mejor presta atención a esos lobos - dije señalando a la manada que venia así nosotros

\- ok acabemos con estos malditos - dijo poniéndose en guardia con su espada ( nota : tenia otra espada que era una simple de plata por que como sabemos su espada original esta clavada en el corazón de Drácula

\- humf muy bien vamos a por ellos - dije poniéndome en posición de combate con mi espada

así empezó la pelea para mi abuelo era fácil pues se movía con su velocidad de vampiro y atravesaba a cada uno de los hombres lobo pero para mi bueno era otra historia pero por suerte se manejar la magia y active mi magia luminosa a pesar de que mi abuelo no quiso mejorar sus habilidades con la magia yo si y de hecho logre tener las habilidades de mi bisabuelo, cuando no sabia que el era el fundador de nuestro clan me decidí a estudiarlo y ver sus historia y habilidades al principio me costo aprenderlas pero con tiempo y dedicación logre aprenderlas todas, volviendo al combate con mi magia luminosa activa me resulto mas fácil eludir los ataques de los licántropos y para terminar con ellos clave mi espada al piso y así aparecieron unas que empezaron a girar a gran velocidad haciendo una masacre contra los licántropos ( nota : para evitar inconvenientes Gabriel tiene su forma de hacer su ataque por que tiene la vampire killer pero en el caso de William el tiene una espada así que háganse una idea ) gire para ver a mi abuelo que ya casi había terminado con los otros hombres lobos pero llegaron los huargos quienes comenzaron a darle problemas a mi abuelo así que corrí salvándolo de nuevo de otro zarpazo y por su expresión se veía sorprendido

\- ok esto ya duro suficiente - dije invoque la magia oscura mi cuerpo adopto un aura negri roja y mi espada se volvió negra por completo

en eso un huargo lanzo su zarpazo pero yo lo esquive y di un tajo y por mi fuerza sobre humana gracias a la magia oscura lo corte a la mitad otros dos también se lanzaron contra mi salte haciendo que de diera un tremendo golpe por chocar contra el otro y luego caí rebanándoles las cabezas y justo atrás mío venia el ultimo de todos yo no me moví y justo cuando casi estaba cerca de mi me moví hacia la derecha con un giro clave mi espada cortándolo desde la boca hasta la cola así envaine mi espada y desactive mi magia oscura y vi a mi abuelo quien me miraba con una cara de felicidad le di una sonrisa pero de la nada vi que un licántropo estaba a punto de morderlo así que corrí y lo aparte hacia el otro lado recibiendo la mordida

\- haaaaaag demonios haaaaaaaag - el lobo me lanzo al suelo listo para matarme pero ...

\- déjalo monstruo jiaaa - mi abuelo le clavo su espada al corazón de la bestia quien empezó a desintegrarse

\- he estas bien no estas muerto - me pregunto para ver como estaba y no muy bien esa mordida dolió, dolió mucho

\- nooo haag no creo que no carajo como duele - dije viendo mi sangre corriendo por mi brazo

\- no puedo dejarte aquí ven te llevare a la iglesia - me agarro del hombro y me ayudo a llegar a la iglesia entremos y subimos unos pisos al llegar al penúltimo pasamos al cuarto y me coloco en una mesa

\- hoye escucha no se quien eres pero debes resistir - intento calmarme si no estuviera pensando en el dolor le hubiera dicho eso no ayuda mucho

\- bien encontré esto con suerte podremos cerrar la herida - dijo mientras agarraba un hilo y lo unía con una aguja y empezó a coserme la parte mordida de mi cuerpo que estaba en el hombro demonios cerrar la herida era peor que cuando me la hicieron pero aguante hasta que

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - di un grito y caí desmallado por el dolor

me sumí en un sueño profundo donde estaba en un bosque corriendo en cuatro patas como si fuera un animal y por lo visto lo era, era un lobo y estaba persiguiendo algo un ciervo lo estaba cazando y por muy extraño que pareciera para mi lo disfrutaba al final logre dar un salto dándole un mordisco en la yugular bañándome el hocico en sangre y comiendo al ciervo y por ultimo di un aullido asi cerre los ojos para depertar de golpe mirando a todos lados y justamente vi a mi abuelo quien venia hacia mi

\- vaya tuviste un largo sueño no creí que despertaras tan rápido en especial después de recibir esa mordía - dijo riéndose entre dientes

\- entonces me mordió - pregunte decaídamente pues sabia que era lo que me iba a pasar

\- si te mordió ahora eres un licántropo una vestía de luna llena - dijo y baje la mirada pensando en que es lo que iba a pasar ahora pero recordé por que era que había venido para la esta iglesia estaba a punto de decirle quien era yo pero

\- ¿ hoye quien eres ? eres un buen luchador y esa manera de pelear que tienes deduzco que eres de la hermandad - dijo sorprendiéndome pero era lógico el también fue un guerrero de la hermandad

\- si, si lo soy vampiro - dije sorprendiéndolo también haciendo que casi desenvaine su espada

\- entonces sabes quien soy y que no eres rival para mi verdad - de algún modo me agrado su expresión asesina

\- si se quien eres ... abuelo - dije haciendo que el pusiera una mirada de confusion

\- ¿ abuelo ? que quieres decir - dijo aun mas confuso de lo normal

\- mi nombre es William Belmont soy hijo de Simón y tu eres mi abuelo - dije con un poco de miedo porque podre ser un mata demonios, exorcista , paladin de la luz lo que sea pero decirle a alguien que no as visto en toda tu niñez que eres su nieto es muy difícil

\- tu eres mi . mi . MI NIEEEEETO - dijo cayendo al estilo anime

\- ha la mierda creo que se le subió la temperatura bueno sera mejor que lo ayude a levantarse - dije y le agarre la mano y lo levante del piso con mucha fuerza haciendo que se fuera directo al techo golpeándose y cayendo al piso

\- hay diablos debo controlar mi fuerza se me olvida que ya no soy humano - lo volví a levantar con cuidado y tenia una expresión de molestia se recupero rápido del golpe y nos fuimos al ultimo piso donde pude notar un sarcófago con una espada clavada lo que me dio mucho interés

\- y este es el lugar donde te escondes del mundo - pregunto con mucha curiosidad por que un vampiro en una iglesia parece muy ilógico

\- si es la única forma de que no me molesten ojos curiosos - dijo con una expresión de molesto por mi pregunta - entonces Simon tuvo un hijo y no me lo dijo pero era de esperarse viniendo del nuevo líder de la hermandad - dijo con orgullo hacia mi padre

\- bueno no soy su único hijo aunque si su primogénito tengo una hermana Sonya tu nieta - dije y el dio un suspiro y luego me miro

\- y que hace un Belmont aquí has venido a cazarme - me pregunto como si yo fuera como los miembros de la hermandad

\- no de hecho yo..yo - dije tartamudo pues era difícil de explicar

\- tu que, dime estamos entre familia - dijo haciendo que me dieran ánimos de contarle lo sucedido y comencé con mi historia y hasta este punto

\- entonces huiste traicionaste a la hermandad tu padre y tu hermana -

\- si lo hice porque me parecía incorrecto matar a un miembro de la familia asique hui lejos buscándote por todos lados y finalmente te encontré en una iglesia - dije lo ultimo en un tono burlón

\- jajajaja si lose no solo escogí este sitio porque era muy obvio que nadie vendría a espiar a una iglesia, sino por el - señalo al ataúd

\- ¿ el ? - pregunte pues no entendía a lo que se refería pero me hizo una señal de que fuera a ver el ataúd asique me acerque y cuando llegue casi me caía del susto era mi bisabuelo se veía como si estuviera muerto pero no lo parecía pude oler con mi nuevo olfato que estaba mas bien en un estado de coma y pude percibir que era por la espada clavada en su pecho

\- es el y bueno todos piensan que esta muerto menos la hermandad de la luz que siempre esta esta atenta de que volverá - dije con mucho asombro de ver al patriarca de nuestro clan

\- si veras ( cuenta lo que paso desde que se enfrento a su padre perdió, se convirtió en vampiro y unió fuerzas con su hijo para matar a Dracula sin éxito y luego el ataque final contra el castillo Dracula donde murieron la mayoría de los miembros de la hermandad y por ultimo su trato con su padre para terminar con el mal en el mundo ) y es por eso que estoy aquí el único lugar donde las criaturas de la oscuridad no sentirán la presencia de mi padre para que crean que esta muerto y así ... - no termino su historia porque lo interrumpí para terminarla

\- así el tercer señor de la oscuridad vendrá en busca de su ayuda para detener a los acólitos que preparan el regreso de Satan pero cuando tu y el vayan a por el ultimo acolito le volverás a dar sus recuerdos para que espere a que invoquen a Satan y se enfrenten por ultima vez a el y zobek - dije levantándome del asombro

\- si a si es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos de eliminar el mal - dijo y yo me levante con una sonrisa arrogante

\- en ese caso me uniré a ustedes para también finalizar con el mal en el mundo - dije con determinación

\- no tu volverás ahora a la hermandad no puedo darme el lujo de que mueras por mi misión y la de mi padre - dijo preocupado por mi

\- abuelo he esperado mucho para conocerte y are lo que sea por nuestra familia pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados te ayudare te guste o no además ya no soy un humano soy una criatura de la oscuridad igual que tu - dije y mis ojos cambiaron de cafes a unos verdes con forma de gato mis colmillos crecieron como los de una bestia y mis uñas empezaron a crecer como garras revele mi otro yo

\- Nieto ... - dijo sorprendido de mi respuesta

\- no voy a abandonarte y peleare y moriré a tu lado - dije y me incline sacando mi espada y clavándola en el piso - yo William Belmont lo juro hasta que no haya cumplido mi misión de erradicar el mal sobre la tierra ningún mal sera capaz de frenarme en mi camino lo juro - dije mirando fijamente a mi abuelo

\- William si esa es tu decisión que así sea tu ayuda es bienvenida - así estrecho mi mano en señal de terminar mi pacto

así supe que mi vida como un Belmont había acabado ahora era una hombre lobo un licántropo pero defendería a los hombres y terminaría con todo el mal del mundo mi abuelo me dijo que se trajo algunas cosas del castillo que me serian útiles para sobrevivir cuando comenzara nuestro plan me mostro un cofre donde estaban las botas de ciclón las legendarias botas que mi bisabuelo tomo al matar al primer señor de la oscuridad y la armadura del caballero negro pero se decía que se convirtió en un guante cuando mi bisabuelo lo mato probablemente al no tener un portador volvió a ser una armadura y es una suerte para mi ya que también estaba la espada del caballero negro la legendaria espada de ébano sin mas que decir me coloque las botas de ciclón y en cuanto a la armadura el casco la pechera y las botas las fundi para crear las dagas de ébano y con un hechizo que pude aprender que fue el único que aprendí porque me pareció interesante las bendije con el poder de la infinidad y los guantes al tocarlos se pusieron del tamaño de mis manos hasta el codo y tome la espada que al tocarla se minimizo hasta el punto en que pude agarrarla con mis manos la sostuve en mi mano derecha y agarre mi otra espada la wild monster y fundi las dos espadas en la forja combinando los dos mestales creando la espada Nilsingrimmin la espada bendita y maldita y me puse una capa / chaqueta como la de mi abuelo pero de color negro y unos pantalones de cuero marron ( imaginen al personaje como un kirito con el pelo castallo marron pero sin el atuendo del anime, con el que esta narrando el personaje )

así pasaron los años y años yo protegía a mi la tumba de Dracula en el dia y mi abuelo en la noche hasta que llego el tiempo de quitar la espada pero al quitarla una mujer apareció delante de mi y demi abuelo y luego de hablar un rato supe que era mi bisabuela Marie Belmont y nos dijo que en el castillo se habían llevado las armas de mi bisabuelo y que si no recobraba sus poderes estaría perdido asi que fuimos en busca de las armas vold sword y chaos power fue muy difícil pelear contra los poderes del castillo pero lo logramos y resguardamos bien las armas en donde sabíamos que Dracula podría encontrarlas y volvimos al mundo real donde mi abuelo me dijo que me separara y que vigilara a mi bisabuelo en todo momento así mi abuelo fue a por el general de zobek para robar su armadura y hacerse pasar por el yo en cambio veía como mi bisabuelo se recuperaba un poco por el tiempo en que no había tomado sangre y una noche se decidio a salir de la iglesia caminando por las calles y luego llego a un callejón donde estaba una criatura comiéndose a un humano mi abuelo sabiendo que no tenia la fuerza igual se enfrento a el y perdió ya casi lo iba a matar si no fuer porque aparecí delante de el dándole un golpe con mi mano derecha estrellándolo en la pared

\- me imagine que ustedes daban mas pelea - saque a Nilsingrimmin y corrí hacia la criatura la cual corrió hacia mi también dando golpes los cuales esquive y y me puse detrás de la criatura cortándole la pierna con mi espada y propinando otros cortes mas en brazos piernas y estomago haciendo que lance un grito/chillido y mucha sangre

\- esta bien acabemos con tu sufrimiento - dije y acerque mi espada al cuello de la monstruosidad pero luego un sujeto con armadura me arrebato mi momento de gloria quitándole la cabeza a la criatura

\- pero que abuelo no es justo yo iba a acabar con el - dije molesto ya que mi abuelo era el que estaba en esa armadura y me había quitado mi premio

\- no te quejes tu tuviste la mejor parte - dijo al señalar la el gran rio de sangre por como masacre a la criatura

\- jejeje supongo y ahora que vas hacer con el esta muy débil en su estado actual no rival ni siquiera para mi - dije por ver a mi desmayado bisabuelo

\- lo llevare a que recupere fuerza tu ve a este lugar padre estará hay donde investigara sobre los acólitos y que están planeando camina con sigilo por el lugar Zobek registrara la zona en busca de problemas si te percibe leerá tu mente y se arruinara nuestro plan -

\- tranquilo abuelo tendré cuidado después de todo tengo esto - dije sacando un amuleto causando asombro en mi abuelo

\- **el amuleto bloqueador ¡ -**

\- así es el único amuleto que bloquea la necromancia Zobek no me percibirá mientras yo lo tenga - dije y me coloque el amuleto

\- ten cuidado chico hoy hay luna llena - dijo y coloco su mano en mi hombro

\- tendré cuidado abuelo ya he aprendido a controlar mi tranformacion - dije y me separe de mi abuelo

luego de separarme vi una moto que suerte, me monte en ella y me fui lo mas rápido posible

 **en las afueras del edificio farmacéutico**

William había llegado esperando la aparición de Dracula al llegar se escondió para evitar ser detectado y con mucha cautela lo siguió en donde pudo ver como recobro la vold sword hasta el punto donde se enfrento a la líder de la farmacia y la capturo y la llevo ante zobek para averiguar que sabia sobre los acólitos pero William sabia muy bien que ella era una acolito pero tuvo el tiempo de decirle a Alucard lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde la chica de su apariencia grotesca cambio a una monstruosa Zobek se retiro de la pelea dándole oportunidad a William de apoyar a Dracula contra la acolito quien lo agarro para soltarlo en las alturas pero antes de que pudiera subir William uso las botas de ciclón junto con la magia oscura dando un fuerte salto y apretó su puño para dar un fuerte golpe a la cara del acolito que solto a Dracula pero antes de que cayera al piso William se agarro de la pata del acolito y con la otra mano agarro Dracula viéndolo con seriedad

\- acaba con esto - dijo William y lanzo a Dracula hacia arriaba para que este invocara a la vold sword y cortara a la mitad a la acolito cayendo los dos pero y por mala suerte caí en el castillo Dracula con el nos levantamos y me miro con ira y me agarro por el cuello y me puso contra la pared apretando mas

\- entonces que hace aqui un maldito perro de luna llena - dijo apretando más

\- suel..tame te..ayu..de - di ahogadamente

\- y porque haría eso ee ustedes los licántropos son muy difíciles de exterminar una aliña que tolere solo para humillarlos como los perros que son, porque me ayudaste - dijo casi a punto de romperle el cuello al chico

\- porque soy tu bisnieto - dijo casi desmallándose Dracula solto al muchacho y retrocedió

\- que quieres decir con bisnieto habla - dijo con impaciencia

\- ( tomando aire ) mi nombre es William Belmont soy hijo de Simon Belmont nieto de Trevor Belmont y bisnieto de el príncipe de las tinieblas Gabriel Belmont, **DRACULA** \- dijo sorprendiendo a el vampiro

\- pero como es que eres un hombre lobo, un licántropo - dijo haciendo que su bisnieto bajara la mirada

\- un accidente que me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida pero cuando te encontré intente hablar contigo pero sabia que reaccionarias molestamente - dijo haciendo que Drácula pensara un rato

\- entiendo y que harás ahora - pregunto mientras el chico se paraba

\- supongo que ayudarte se que Satan esta a punto de regresar y quiero ayudarte pero Zobek no puede saber quien soy supondrá que soy una amenaza para ti y me matara - dijo y camino hacia el

\- mmm esta bien pero mantente alerta estamos en mi castillo y el camino sera peligroso - dijo y los dos caminaron a lo que parecía las afueras del castillo y al llegar a una torre apareció un clérigo de la hermandad de la luz

\- las fuerzas de dios han penetrado los muros de tu castillo este es tu fin monstruo - dijo el clérigo pero apareció alguien mas ...

\- HOLA...HERMANO...HA...PASADO...MUCHO...TIEMPO - era Sonya la hermana de William quien apareció en el castillo y en su mano tenia una cruz de combate

\- SONYA que haces tu aquí - pregunto William sorprendido de ver a Sony

\- es hora de que paguéis vuestro crímenes traidores - dijeron los dos

\- no sabéis cuanto me alegraría de que eso fuera verdad - dijo Dracula burlándose del comentario de los dos guerreros de la hermandad el clérigo convoco a mas hermanos que pelearan contra Dracula y Sonya se lanzo contra William para pelear los dos uno a uno

\- ven hermano terminemos con esto - dijo Sonya lanzando el látigo/cadena de la cruz de combate dándole tremendo golpe a William quien retrocedido por el golpe

\- que así sea hermana - dijo sacando a Nilsingrimmin

los dos comenzaron su pelea entre hermanos Sonya hacia un combo de tres golpes y una daga de plata William conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabia que ella era la única que podia darle pelea asi que los dos fueron con todo ella activo su magia luminosa clavando su cruz de combate en el piso y salieron unas cadenas giratorias pero para su mala suerte William activo su magia oscura clavo su espada y exploto una gran ráfaga de fuego que quemo todo lo que estaba cerca de William levantando mucho humo que al disiparse mostro a William y Sony muy lastimados y con muchos moretones y quemaduras

\- siempre supiste que esto acabaría asi William - pregunto Sonya

\- no lo único que quise fue vivir en paz pero la paz no es algo que podamos tener lo Belmont he - respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

\- je..jeje...jajajaja...jajaja - rieron los dos como cuando solian entrenar o jugar cuando todo era diferente

\- creo que deberíamos terminar con esto - dijo Sonya lista para terminar el combate

\- lose ojala nos hubiéramos ido los dos de la hermandad de la luz pero tu querías seguir la misión familiar y no te culpo te quiero hermana pero hice una promesa y pretendo cumplirla - dijo y termino su conversación

los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro y luego corrieron y al estar juntos lanzaron sus ataques y después envainaron sus armas y luego Sonya callo y se pudo ver que tenia un gran corte donde salía mucha sangre William se volteo y agarro a su hermana antes de que cayera al piso

\- lo siento Sonya lo siento - dijo con lagrimas por ver a su hermana casi muriendo ella also su mano y le toco la mejilla

\- asi tenia que ser lo bueno es que pude ver por ultima vez a mi hermano, William se lo que quieres hacer debes tener mucho cuidado el único que se pudo enfrentar a Satan nuestro bisabuelo solo el puede hacerlo - dijo aconsejándolo

\- lose hermana lo tendré, requiescant in pace Sonya - dijo y le cerro los ojos a su hermana quien se desvaneció en un aura blanca William se levanto secándose las lagrimas

\- era alguien importante para ti - dijo Dracula que vio la escena después de matar a los caballeros de la hermandad

\- si...mi hermana... - dijo caminando a la torre

\- vámonos aun debemos salir del castillo - camino dándole la señal a Dracula de que debía irse el lo miro con algo de curiosidad y interés - se parece mucho a mi cuando era mas joven - asi Dracula camino entrando en la torre

al entrar resolvieron la tarea de Trevor de reunir las piezas faltantes del espejo del destino enfrentándose a pan y luego al juguetero tras reunirlas faltaba una pero Trevor no sabia donde encontrarla y se fueron del castillo volvieron a separarse Dracula recibió la información del segundo acolito, al salir del edificio investiga las calle buscando información sobre el segundo acolito pero se encuentra con un tipo muy extraño que tine una copia de la Vampire Killer junto con una replica de la armadura de los señores oscuros, Dracula lo empieza a perseguir por lo que se podría decir "toda la ciudad" hasta llegar a una iglesia donde tienen un feroz combate y resulta ganador Dracula donde luego descubre la identidad del desconocido que era Victor Belmont el ultimo hijo de la familia Belmont el descendiente de Sony Dracula no le revelo que William estaba vivo pero le dio el antídoto para las personas que se refugiaban bajo las catacumbas de la iglesia le pidió que lo ayudara a encontrar al segundo acolito el acepto y juntos llegaron a un callejón donde estaba una estatua donde se encuentran con el emisario de Zobek llega y se puede decir que tuvo una "leve batalla" que al terminar el decide atraer al segundo acolito recurriendo a una oración a dios en latín que al final era un cebo donde el acolito lo mato pero antes de so Victor le dijo a Dracula que ahora el era el ultimo Belmont y tras decir eso es traspasado por la espada de una mujer que el acolito utilizo para matarlo, el sirviente de Zobek señala que en una torre cercana estaba el segundo acolito y que debían darse prisa pero Dracula registro el cuerpo de Victor encontrando el ultimo fragmento del espejo del destino donde vuelve a ir al castillo y le entrega la ultima pieza del espejo a Trevor que al final es absorbido por la sangre del castillo dejando ver el verdadero yo de Dracula su parte oscura ... el príncipe de las tinieblas donde luego de tener una feroz batalla logra derrotar a su verdadero yo y salvar a Trevor aparece Marie y se reúne con Trevor para ver si esta bien y Dracula les promete que acabara con todo los problemas que le quedan y Trevor lo ve y le dice que no deje escapar al acolito, Dracula despierta de su sueño y ve que William había llegado a la escena

\- que paso lograste encontrar al segundo acolito y quien es el - dijo señalando al tipo que estaba el los pies de Dracula quien no pudo decir quien era por lastima a William

\- el era el ultimo guerrero de la humanidad y un gran amigo, tenemos que irnos William ya se donde está el segundo acolito - dijo y se levanto

\- no podemos dejarlo asi al menos déjame decir una palabras en su nombre como se llama - pregunto el nombre del extraño

\- su nombre era victor - dijo sin mirar hacia atrás

\- requiescant in pace Victor, Deus det tibi pacen quia in hac vita non habent amen - dijo dándole los últimos honores al cuerpo de Victor que empezó a desvanecerse en una llama azul pura

\- debemos irnos no debemos hacer esperar al acolito - dijo Dracula

William se levanto y los dos caminaron hacia el edificio donde se fabricaba el mas grande arsenal de armas, ya en el techo entraron por la ventana que estaba abierta entraron para encontrarse a un hombre calvo con los ojos como los de un muerto este acolito tenia demasiado poder en el mundo pues regia la política y la economía algo muy dependiente para los humanos puesto que estaban en su terreno el acolito los ataco con mucha fuerza sin que los dos pudieran hacer algo ya casi medio muertos se arrastraron por el piso mientras el acolito le lanzaba rayos eléctrico ellos seguía arrastrándose a lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro el acolito muy confiado camino por toda la oscuridad del pasillo sin percatarse de que cuando vio la luz había entrado en el castillo Dracula donde su poder no significaba nada era la trampa perfecta William y Dracula se levantaron del piso recuperados el acolito los felicito por su astuto plan y usando su poder de control domino a tres marionetas que cobraron vida y atacaron el primero fue uno que lanzo un golpe con la lanza que William freno y luego la soltó haciendo que la lanza fuera al que tenia una espada destruyéndolo por trozos haciendo que la parte de poder que estaba en ese cuerpo fuera hacia el otro que tenia la lanza el cual lanza varios ataque que Dracula esquivo y en el ultimo ataque lo volvió a esquivar y partió la lanza con el poder de caos y luego dio otro golpe a la marioneta que se partio en trozos y el poder contenido en esa marioneta fue a la ultima que quedaba que tenia un mazo luego de una cuantas esquivadas William y Dracula le golpearon el piso haciendo que la torre se cayera a pedazos y le dieron otro golpe a la marioneta William con su guantelete de Caballero negro y la magia oscura y Dracula con el poder de caos destruyendo el cuerpo asi el acolito volvió a su forma humana y estaba agotado de tanto daño

\- que dices Bisnieto juntos - dijo Dracula riéndose

\- me parece justo - dijo aceptando la oferta de Dracula y sacaron sus espadas y cortaron a la mitad a el acolito que se desvaneció así luego de acabar con un problema escucharon el cuerno del castillo sonando era Trevor quien los llamaba al llegar al lugar Trevor le entrega el espejo del destino a Dracula y le dijo que cuando todo esto acabe que escoja a su familia

Dracula se marcha a la oficina de Zobek y William a un callejón de la ciudad a las afueras del edificio de Zobek espero un rato hasta que Dracula salió con el emisario de zobek donde los siguió hasta la iglesia donde se enfrentaron a las fuerzas del ultimo acolito y al llegar al centro de la iglesia Dracula iba a terminar su trabajo pero luego el emisario de Zobek le toco el hombro enviándolo al castillo de nuevo donde se encontró con Trevor y Marie quienes lo guiaron a la salida del castillo el salon del trono donde le dijeron que viera el libro que es donde recobro la memoria del pacto que hizo con Trevor ( Alucard ) y luego volvió a despertarse de la vision y vio a Alucard que quito su casco y a su lado estaba William

\- recuerdas nuestro pacto ... padre - dijo Alucard esperando a que hubiera recobrado su memoria

Dracula lo miro con cara seria pero luego asintió y hizo una sonrisa como cuando era un vivo

\- si jeje lo recuerdo todo ... hijo - al decir eso chocaron sus manos y luego vieron a William que les sonreía

\- que dicen si terminamos con nuestro trabajo - dijo rompiendo el silencio entre los dos y Dracula miro esperando a que el sacerdote terminar su invocación

\- vamos sacerdote termina tu invocación y pon a Satan por ultima vez en nuestro alcance - dijo impacientándose

pero el sacerdote dijo en donde quería aparecer Satan y este tras darle la respuesta en enoquiano antiguo el lenguaje del diablo y tras desaparecer el acolito vieron el lugar para ver si encontraban alguna pista sobre a donde fue el acolito pero llego Zobek quien traía consigo la vampire Killer y se transformo en su forma de señor oscuro Dracula dijo que quería pelear solo con el pero William al saber que Zobek no jugaría limpio espero a que el hiciera trampa y en efecto tras un rato de pelea Zobek no suponía ser rival de Dracula así que el con sus poderes de necromancia convoco a los muertos para succionar el poder de Dracula pero William intervino activando su magia luminosa lanzando sus Dagas de Ébano y tras atravesar a las criatura explotaron William le lanzo el amuleto de bloque a Dracula quien lo utilizo contra Zobek el cual callo y Dracula activo su espada del vacío y fue corriendo hacia Zobek, el se percato de esto y corrió para apuñalarlo con la Vampire Killer ya los dos estando cerca dieron sus golpes en donde termino como vencedor Dracula, al haber agarrado la mano donde Zobek tenia la vampire Killer y atravesándolo con la espada del vacío matándolo de una buena vez y para siempre y se quedo con la vampire killer luego el Alucard y William fueron a donde había ido el ultimo acolito que fue justo cuando ya estaba terminando su invocación donde es asesinado por Satan por haber sido muy incompetente e intenta convencer Dracula de que se una a el pero al saber que el no aceptaría el trato invoca a la mas legendaria bestia del mundo el Leviatán y sube al cielo para cagar su poder y borra a la tierra pero por suerte Dracula Alucard y William se subieron en la espalda de la bestia subiendo por su columna hasta llegar a una cadenas donde estaba el collar de la criatura donde estaba una gran estaca los tres decidieron romper las cadenas dejando caer la enorme estaca haciendo que la criatura no lance su ataque y explote en mil pedazos tras la caída Satan molesto por haber fallado otra vez posee el cuerpo desmallado de Trevor, mientras Dracula y William caían a lo que parecía piso hecho por las entrañas de la bestia muerta quienes al aterrizar sintieron la presencia de Trevor atrás de ellos

\- ven hijo quiero darte un abrazo - dijo Dracula feliz de haber vuelto a ganar como en los viejos tiempos

pero William noto algo raro en Trevor y agarro su espada esperando lo peor

\- he de decirlo este cuerpo es bastante apropiado para mi - dijo una voz que no era la de Trevor y así saco la espada y se lanzo al ataque contra los dos

así Dracula dio sus combos con su látigo de sombras dándole muchos golpes al poseído Trevor y William con su espada y su magia luminosa le dio golpes para atontarlo y con la magia oscura y los guantes del caballero negro dio fuertes golpes mandándolo a donde estaba Dracula quien con su poder de caos le dio otros golpes mas haciendo el piso se destruyera William y Dracula estaban cayendo pero Satan en el cuerpo de Trevor los agarro del cuello

\- ahora que príncipe de las tinieblas os matare a ti y tu bisnieto - dijo presionando mas el cuello de los dos

Dracula uso su poder de convertirse en niebla y se puso detrás de Satan agarrándolo por el cuello William quedo libre de las mano de Satan y le dio un tremendo golpe y le agarro la cabeza para luego caer con todo su peso al piso estrellando a Satan en el cuerpo de Trevor dejándolo fuera de combate

\- que pasa, se que no lo harás - dijo Satan confiado

\- te conozco Gabriel Belmont no mataras a tu hijo para destruirme - dijo riéndose de la situación

\- tu...no...me conoces...Satan - dijo sacando su vampire killer

Dracula agarro con las dos manos su arma para clavarla en el corazón de Trevor pero Satan se salió del cuerpo de Trevor para no morir pero para su mala suerte William se lanzo y lo agarro estrellándolo contra las rejas del edificio que estaba en frente Dracula reacciono rápido y se lanzo también clavando la vampire Killer en su mas grande enemigo diciendo

\- tu te equivocaste conmigo - dijo y entonces satán callo al piso muerto desvaneciéndose en cenizas luego Dracula se acerco a su hijo mordiéndose su mano para luego gotearle algunas gotas de sangre con las que el reacciono y le mordió el Brazo para beber un poco mas y recuperarse luego se separo y miro a Dracula y William

\- y ahora que padre - dijo dudoso de lo que harían ahora

Dracula saco el espejo para ver su destino pero antes de verlo apretó su mano y lo rompió

\- quien sabe que nos depare el destino hijo - dijo y luego vio al horizonte viendo que aparecía

\- el sol esta saliendo es mejor escondernos - dijo y se fue al edificio delante de ellos dejando a Alucard y William solos

\- ahora que harás nieto - dijo viendo a William quien tenia una expresión de felicidad igual que Dracula

\- jejejeje no lo se pero ya el mundo esta a salvo creo que sera un poco aburrido sin algunos problemas con los que lidiar pero bueno podre hacer algo que ningún Belmont a hecho - dijo dándole la espalda a su abuelo

\- y que es eso - dijo Trevor curioso de lo que haría su nieto

\- vivir mi propia vida hasta pronto abuelo -dijo volviendo a ver a su abuelo quien le sonrio y le deseo mucha suerte en su vida y luego entro al edificio donde entro su padre

William estaba a punto de caminar pero se detuvo cuando vio un pequeño fragmento del espejo brillando lo agarro para verlo mas de cerca

\- tienes algo que enseñarme - dijo y el fragmento se levanto en el aire abriendo un portal donde se podia ver una ciudad grande William sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el portal que se cerro ya al aparecer al otro lado estaba en lo que parecía un parque y vio lo grande y extensa que era la ciudad

\- quien sabe que aventura me depare aquí pero que bueno volver a empezar otra aventura -

 **FIN**

 **BUEN GENTE ESPERO QUE LE HAYA AGRADADO LA HISTORIA SI TIENEN RECOMENDACIONES O COMENTARIOS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEWS HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAOOOOOOOOOO ; )**


	2. cap 1 un nuevo mundo y nuevos amigos

**hola mis queridos fanficteros y** **fanficteras perdón por no haber estado activo esta semana es que me estuve matando pensando en que hacer con este nuevo capitulo pero bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos**

 **cap:2 nuevo mundo y nuevas amistades**

habían pasados unos minutos después de que yo ( William ) había llegado a un nuevo mundo el lugar en donde estaba parecía un parque intentaba entender que era ese lugar y comencé a caminar una rato

\- pero que rayos sera que ese fragmento del espejo del destino me envió hacia el futuro o que porque hasta ahora a no veo ningún ser vivo diablos no me digas que soy la ultima persona en es mundo nooo - dije cayendo al piso temiendo lo peor pero de repente ...

\- haaaaaaaaaaa socorro ayuda - escuche un grito que no estaba muy lejos

\- pero que diablos voy a ver que esta pasando - dije levantándome del piso y corriendo hacia el lugar

al llegar me sorprendió al ver a un chico de pelo castaño en el piso con el pecho atravesado y desangrándose y a su cerca de el una mujer que tenia las alas negras de una angel que caminaba hacia el pobre chico

\- o lo siento mucho issei-san era mi trabajo eliminarte pero me quedare con este pequeño regalo - dijo viendo una pulsera morada en su brazo

\- y como muestra de mi aprecio issei-san terminare contigo rápido paraqué no sientas tanto dolor - dijo la maniática alzando su mano haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz roja lo cual me sorprendió un poco pero obvio no iba a permitir que matara al chico

así salí corriendo sacando mi espada y poniéndome en medio del chico bloqueando el ataque de la chica-angel haciendo que la lanza se partiera en pedazos

\- pero que quien eres tu - dijo señalándome con una expresión de enfado

\- te sugiero que te muevas estas interviniendo en asuntos de los que no entiendes - dijo creando dos lanzas de luz yo no dije nada y me puse en posición de combate

\- muy bien si quieres morir por esa basura que así sea - dijo la chica lanzando su lanza hacia mi

yo reaccione rápido y con un movimiento rápido volví a romper su lanza co mi espada ella volvió a lanzar su segunda lanza y esta la agarre fácilmente con mi brazo izquierdo la mire con una sonrisa

\- practica tu puntería - dije lanzando su lanza con mas velocidad ella la esquivo pero la lanza le atravesó su ala derecha haciendo que ella cayera a tierra

\- haaaaaa maldito te arrepentirás no sabes con quien te metes - dijo mirándome fijamente con una expresión de furia

\- por que quieres matar al chico - dije pero ella solo me miraba y apretaba sus dientes

\- muy bien entonces adios - dije alzando mi espada lista para decapitarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo di un giro hacia la izquierda esquivando una lanza de luz morada me volteo y veo a un hombre que venia caminado tenia un sombrero y una lanza de luz morada

\- deja a reynare-sama humano o lo pagaras caro - dijo sacando unas alas negras igual que su amiga pero que rayos estos tíos serán ángeles

\- quienes soy ustedes porque quereis eliminar a este chico - pregunte esperando una respuesta del hombre delante de mi

\- nosotros somos somos angeles caídos y el chico supone un gran peligro para nosotros por eso queremos matarlo - dijo el hombre acercándose a mi así que angeles caídos los angeles que fueron expulsados del cielo por el arcángel miguel no puedo creerlo un angel frente a mis ojos pero es igual no permitiré que maten al chico

\- porque no mejor te vas con tu amiga no eres rival para mi - dije intentando darle algo de miedo para evitar una pelea innecesaria en la que de seguro ganare

\- enserio de verdad crees que te tengo miedo soy un angel caído y un cazador de demonios y un humano no me causa miedo - dijo riéndose arrogantemente pobre idiota se lo advertí

el angel se abalanzo contra mi con su lanza morada intentando asestarme un golpe pero sin ningún resultado mi velocidad de licántropo es mu elevada incluso para el pero ya me estaba aburriendo asi que esquive otro ataque y contraataque cortándolo con mi espada tres veces el se cayo al piso y se acerco a su amiga la cual estaba horrorizada por como el estaba sangrando

\- lo siento Reynare-sama - dijo disculpándose con su amiga pobre idiota recuerda que te di la oportunidad de irte pacíficamente ahora no tengo de otra voy a martarlos a los dos

\- calla idiota, y tu quizá hayas ganado pero para la próxima morirás - dijo y puso su mano en el piso y un extraño circulo purpura la rodeo a ella y su compañero y desaparecieron puse mi cara de enfado por no terminar mi trabajo pero luego recordé al chico y fui corriendo hacia el que por suerte estaba aun con vida pero le quedaba poco

\- he chico tranquilo ten tomate esto te ayudara - dije sacando una de mis botellas de agua bendita y dándosela al chico que la bebió rápido sin tardar puse mis manos en su herida

\- ok esto te va a doler mucho y querrás mejor desear morir así que aguanta - el asintió y yo vi mis manos y cerré mis ojos

así active mi magia luminosa y puse mis manos en la herida apretando el chico comenzó gritar como si estuviera sufriendo pero aumente mas mi aura luminosa y mis manos empezaron a transferir algo de mi aura para regenerar las heridas del chico lentamente y con mucho dolor pero al final el agujero en su pecho se cerro por completo y desactive mi magia luminosa y vi al chico no vi que hacia ningún movimiento me preocupe unos segundos pero luego el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos y a levantarse lentamente

\- he es..es...estoy...vivo - dijo incrédulo al ver que seguía con vida y luego me vio a mi

\- pero que como hiciste eso quien...quien eres tu - dijo asustado de mi

\- he hoye tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño y en cuanto a tu pregunta solo te sane con una pequeña habilidad que conozco - dije tranquilizándolo

\- entonces no vas a matarme - dijo confundido

\- que no mas bien te acabo de salvar de esa chica - dije y el chico se calmo un poco y se levanto del piso

\- en ese caso gracias de verdad muchas gracias estaría muerto de no ser por ti - dijo agradeciéndome

\- no fue nada pero quien eres tu y por que querían matarte - pregunte esperando que el supira la razón de su ataque

\- ho donde están mis modales soy Hyoudou Issei pero nose porque me atacaron de verdad todo paso muy rápido - dijo un poco desanimado

\- es un gusto Hyoudou Issei soy William Belmont y bueno de todos modos gracias ahora ve a tu cas chico estoy seguro de que esos angeles caídos vendrán a por ti de nuevo - le dije porque era obvio que ello no tolerarían que el siguiera vivo

\- esta bien de nuevo gracias muchas gracias amigo - dijo apunto de irse pero paso algo que ni yo anticipe

\- a donde creen que van ustedes dos - dijo una voz de una chica pero lo que mas me alarmo fue el olor ese olor siempre me es común el olor de un demonio

\- Buchou - di jo Issei quien también se veía sorprendido por la chica

\- vaya sigues vivo Hyoudou Issei-san pensé que ya estaría muerto - dijo ella haciendo que yo me alarme mas no era coincidencia que dos angeles caídos atacaran aun chico y luego a aparezca un demonio justo después de que se van pero no venia sola pude oler a dos mas escondidas en los arbustos por el aroma eran mujeres

\- he bu...bueno...me...me. ayudo el - dijo señalándome a mi ella me sonrió como si no me reconociera lo digo por que soy lo que se puede decir una "celebridad" en el infierno como el mata demonios una reputación que tengo desde ase siglos

\- hump pero como pudo curar esa gran herida en tu pecho - lo me hizo pensar ella sabia qui iban a atacar a Issei esto ya es muy raro

\- una pequeña habilidad que tengo pero la verdadera pregunta es ... como tu sabias que el casi iba a morir - dije rompiendo el silencio y Issei también se sorprendió de que la chica supiera lo que le había pasado

\- estaba observando todo desde un escondite - dijo con modestia

\- pues dile a tus amigas que también pueden salir de sus escondites - ella se sorprendio de que yo supiera que venia acompañada y asi dos chicas salieron de los arbustos una tenia la estatura de una niña ropa estudiantil guantes y su pelo era de color blanco y sus ojos dorados era raro pero fue la que mas me llamo la atención no solo por el gran poder que pude sentir sino por que bueno no se por que pero me sorprendía mucho y la otra chica era mas grande tenia la misma ropa que su compañera su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran purpuras ella me miro con una mirada de sorpresa

\- ara ara Rias-sama parece que este chico además de ser apuesto también parece ser inteligente - dijo la chica de pelo negro a ala chica de pelo rojo

\- si Akeno lo que significa que es mas que un simple humano - dijo levantando su mano y apuntándola a Issei quien luego se desmallo me asuste y saque mi espada poniéndome en posición de combate

\- que le hiciste a Issei - dije listo para dar inicio a la pelea

\- tranquilo relájate solo lo dormí te aseguro que mis intenciones no son matarlo - dijo y yo me quede confuso por su respuesta

\- en ese caso cual es la intención de un demonio con un humano - dije ahora si haciendo que las tres chicas se sorprendieran

\- como lo sabes tenemos nuestra magia oculta por un hechizo de bloqueo - dijo Rias quien aun se veía sorprendida

\- quizá tu magia si pero tu olor te delata por completo - dije sonrojándola

\- bueno volviendo al tema que quieres con el chico - dije esperando la respuesta de Rias

\- por lo mismo que tu quiero saber por que esos angeles quieren matarlo - dijo y entonces guarde mi espada

\- pero porque normalmente los demonios siempre quereis matar humanos - dije cruzando las manos

\- eso no es cierto nosotros solo queremos gobernar el mundo mortal o queríamos ya que la tregua entre facciones nos impide atacar a la raza humana - dijo ella las facciones no tengo idea de que es pero resuelvo eso en otra ocasión

\- vale, vale esta bien te creo por ahora concentrémonos en el chico mas tarde hablaremos de razas y facciones esta bien - dije tranquilizando las cosas

\- esta bien por ahora mi sierva koneko llevara a Issei a su casa y tu vendrás con nosotras por que algo me dice que no tienes casa o me equivoco - dijo haciéndome una sonrisa

\- no, no tengo casa pero si voy contigo y alguien me hace algo Matare a todos tus siervos te queda claro no - dije viendo fijamente con desconfianza

\- esta bien prometido mis siervos no te harán nada a menos que se los ordene - dijo riendo maliciosamente o se ve que no me conoces niña

\- ho por cierto no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Rias Gremory es un placer conocerte - dijo presentándose fue raro pero lo mas raro fue que no pude conocer su apellido nunca e oído de una demonio llamada Rias Gremory y por su fuerte olor yo diría que ella es muy fuerte sin duda la hermandad nos hubiera dicho sobre un demonio así

\- es un placer señorita Gremory soy William Belmont - dije pero ella ni reacciono así se respondió mis preguntas no estoy en el futuro ese maldito fragmento me mando a otra dimension por dios

\- muy bien William-san sígueme - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y me hacia señales de que la siguiera

 **en un edificio viejo**

\- muy bien llegamos, vamos pasa te aseguro que no te pasara nada - dijo rias con una sonrisa

\- vale esta bien - dije entrando al edificio y vaya no podia creer lo que veía

el interior estaba bien decorado no como afuera del edificio pero bueno el lugar se podría decir que era muy pacifico o eso creía yo

\- bienvenido a nuestro club de investigación de lo oculto - dijo rias presentándome el club

\- entonces tu debes ser estudiante cierto - dije viendo que tenia ropa estudiantil

\- claro yo soy estudiante de la academia kuoh - que esta cerca de aquí, porque lo preguntas - me dijo haciéndome una mirada picara

\- por nada solo por curiosidad pero enserio explica eso de el trato entre facciones - dije para estar atento a las amenazas de este nuevo mundo

\- muy bien pero es algo que prefiero discutir en mi sala así que si tienes la amabilidad de seguirme - así rias entro en la sala del edificio y yo la seguí sentándome en un mueble

\- ok bueno veras hace mucho tiempo se inicio una guerra entre las tres facciones los ángeles los señores del cielo al servicio de dios los ángeles caídos quienes fueron expulsados del cielo por el arcángel miguel y los demonios los señores del infierno como veras los demonios eramos atacados por dos lados pero logramos sobrevivir y al final de tanta masacre las facciones hicieron un pacto nunca volvernos atacar entre nosotros a cambio los demonios dejarían de intentar gobernar el mundo de los hombres y esa es la historia de las facciones y bien que te parece - dijo Rias esperando el asombro de mi parte jejeje si supiera quien soy y lo que he hecho

\- bien por lo menos no me preocupo de que los demonios quieran hacerle daño a los humanos - dije haciendo que ella se molestara

\- nosotros no le hacemos daño a los humanos eso es mentira son los demonios callejeros los que les hacen daño nosotros los protegemos de ellos mas bien nos deben la vida - dijo como si fuera un incomprensible

\- e, esta bien perdona lo siento ok no te pongas molesta es solo que no es muy fácil ver a un demonio y esperar a que no haga nada malo - dije disculpándome por mi actitud

\- esta bien pero no vuelvas a decir que somos malos no todos somos así - dijo sentándose de nuevo y justo en ese momento llego llegaron tres personas las dos chicas que estaban con Rias en el parque y un chico Rubio

\- ho parece que mis siervos ya llegaron ven déjame presentártelos - dijo levantándose del sofa y caminando a sus siervos

\- ella es Himejima Akeno - dijo señalando a la chica de pelo negro

\- Akeno el es William Belmont - dijo ahora señalándome a mi

\- ara, ara un placer William-san - dijo haciéndome una reverencia

\- el placer es mi Akeno -dije también haciendo una reverencia

\- el es Yuto Kiba - dijo señalando al Rubio

\- que bueno conocerte compañero - dijo estrechándome la mano para ser un demonio parece agradable el chico

\- lo mismo digo compañero - dije respondiéndole al estrechón

\- y ella es Tojo Koneko - dijo ahora señalando a la chica de pelo plateado ella no me respondió pero la mire fija mente a los ojos ese sentimiento del parque volvió y al mismo tiempo ella también me miro mis instintos animales se estaban activando mis ojos marrones cambiaron a los de un gato de color verde y sentía como mis dientes empezaron a crecer moví la cabeza para salir de mis instintos volviendo en si y cayendo en el piso por controlarme

\- he hoye estas bien - dijo Akeno preocupada y levantándome

\- si solo fue un dolor de cabeza - dije volviendo a ponerme de pie

\- y bien volviendo al tema tu quieres saber porque atacaron a ese chico y yo también asi que por donde empezamos - dije viendo a Rias quien camino hacia a mi

\- veras tendremos que esperar a que lo vuelvan a atacar - dijo Rias rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo

\- que es enserio otra ves van a intentar matarlo - dije con cierta molestia por tener que volver a salvarlo

\- si es obvio no descansaran hasta eliminarlos una ves que empiezan algo lo terminan - dijo Rias con una mirada de cierto odio

\- pero hay otra cosa de la que quiero discutir, como fue que salvaste a Issei y mas importante como lograste pelear con dos ángeles caídos un simple humano no tiene la fuerza para eso - dijo viéndome intrigada

\- es enserio no as notado siquiera algo diferente en mi para ser un demonio no tienes los sentidos muy desarrollados o si - dije haciendo una sonrisa arrogante cerrando mis ojos

\- a que te refieres - dijo Akeno por mi tono raro de hablar

\- o vamos es enserio pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta yo no soy un humano - dije riéndome y abriendo mis ojos quienes ahora tenia su color verde en forma de gato y mis orejas cambiaron a las de un lobo y también me sali mi cola de lobo

\- **LIACANTROPO -** dijo Koneko quien se veía asombrada de mi nueva apariencia

\- pero que como es posible los licántropos fueron eliminados hace mucho por ser una de las facciones mas problemáticas de todas - dijo Rias con una gran sorpresa

\- se pude decir que soy el ultimo de mi especie pero soy mas tranquilo, ya que yo aprendí a dominar mis instintos anímeles - dije rascándome la nuca haciendo una sonrisa

\- pero por alguna extraña razón tu haces que mis instinto reaccione - dije señalando a la chiquilla del grupo quien se sonrojo

\- ho pues es obvio veras Koneko es una nekomata - dijo Rias quien tenia una expresión de sonrisa

\- he que es una nekomata - dije haciendo que todos me miraran con curiosidad

\- de verdad no sabes que es una nekomata son personas con rasgos de gatos que tienen habilidades sobrenaturales - dijo Akeno haciendo que koneko se volte con una cara de enfado la comprendo a mi tampoco me gustan que digan mis rasgos distintivos

\- o entiendo si a lo mejor fue por su aroma felino al fin y al cabo soy como un perro grande es difícil no reaccionar ante el aroma de un gato - dije viendo a koneko la cual me volteo la mirada

\- entonces debes ser muy fuerte no o solo utilizas esa espada que tienes hay - dijo como si solo yo dependiera de mi espada bueno si dependía de ella cuando era humano pero ahora no la uso todo el tiempo eso si que me molesto

\- por que preguntas acaso quieres un demostración - dije viéndola fijamente

\- he bueno si insiste me gustaría una prueba de tus habilidades que tal si te enfrentas a mis siervos Kiba y Koneko - dijo viéndome intrigada por mi respuesta

\- hecho donde y cuando - dije chocando los puños

\- muy bien vamos al patio trasero - asi todos nos fuimos caminando al lugar del enfrentamiento

 **en el patio trasero del club**

ya en el patio trasero Rias y Akeno estaban sentadas mientras que Koneko y Kiba se preparaban para su pelea contra William quien solo saco su espada y la clavo en el piso simbolizando que no pelearía con su espada la pelea seria por contrincantes primero seria William vs Kiba y luego contra Koneko

\- muy bien quien es el primero - dijo William esperando a su retador

\- es sere yo - dijo Kiba acercándose con su espada

\- espero que me des una buena pelea por que hasta ahora no he encontrado a un digno Rival - dijo Kiba poniéndose en posición de combate

\- o creeme chico no te dare oportunidad y como muestra de generosidad te dejare dar el primer golpe - dijo William poniéndose su capucha

así Akeno dio la señal de que comenzaran la pelea kiba corrió y desaparecio en un rayo de luz y luego estaba detrás de William intentando darle un tajo el cual resulto fallido por que fue frenado por su guantelete de William quien reacciono rápido le dio tremenda patada a Kiba quien fu a parar a centímetros de William Kiba se levanto con enfado y decidió dar un corte con su super velocidad pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que William ya estaba en frente dándole tremendo derechazo con su guantelete desmallándolo al instante

\- bueno eso fue muy fácil en fin quien sigue - dijo William viendo a Koneko la cual se empezaba a poner sus guantes

asi Akeno se llevo a Kiba a los bancos a que se recuperara y Koneko se acerco estando cara con William y esperando la señal de Akeno

\- hoye tu me daras mejor pelea que el verdad - dijo William sabiendo que no debe confiarse de enemigos que a simple vista pareciaran débiles pero que al final resultan ser toda una pesadilla

\- hare que la pagues por haber desmallado a Kiba-sempai - dijo Koneko sin emoción y poniéndose en guardia

William también se puso en guardia y justamente Akeno dio la señal para iniciar el combate asi Koneko dio el primer golpe el cual William bloqueo con su mano brazo derecho que pero en el impacto del golpe de Koneko con el guantelete de William provoco un gran choque hizo que se estremesiera la tierra William estaba asombrado pero bajo la guardia y sin darse cuenta resivio otro golpe en el estomago que hizo que retrocediera tres pasos cayendo en el piso tocando su estomago y soportando el dolos pero su furia hizo que se levantara activando su modo "lycan control" ( nota este modo es como el mismo que William mostro ase rato asi el puede controlarse sin necesidad de la luna llena y esto aumenta su velocidad y su fuerza )

\- ok niña tu te lo buscaste - dijo William levantándose del suelo

asi corrió asía Koneko quien hizo lo mismo y los dos al estar cerca lanzaron sus golpes chocando puño contra puño que causo una gran sacudida pero William solo dio tres pasos hacia adelante moviendo a Koneko quien se no se percato de dos veloces golpes impactaron en su estomago y luego otro en la cara que la mando a cinco pasos de William ella intento levantarse con suma dificultad pero luego volvió a caer al piso desmallada William volvió a su estado normal y le dio un poco de pena por lo que había pasado y fue hacia Koneko cargándola

\- he hoye estas bien - dijo William viendo a la chica quien recuperaba la consiencia era obvio que ella tenia mas resistencia

\- hu...hu si estoy, estoy bien - dijo Koneko quien volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que William la estaba cargando y se sonrojo un poco William se percato de eso y la bajo rápidamente

\- jejeje perdón es que me sentí un poco mal por mi reacción - dijo disculpándose y sus orejar de lobo de pusieron como las de un perrito cuando están tristes y su cola de lobo empezó a mover muy rápido, Koneko se sorprendio un poco por que no veía nada de perversidad en el algo raro en otros chicos que ha conocido

\- bueno he mejor vamos con los demás no - dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo por la mirada de Koneko quien asintió y fueron con los demás

\- ara, ara William-san eres muy fuerte - dijo Akeno sorprendida de las habilidades de William

\- he porfa dime Will solamente - dijo asiéndose el modesto

\- estoy muy sorprendida Will-san eres tan fuerte como supuse - dijo Rias aplaudiendo

\- creo que no me equivoque contigo - dijo acercándose al chico

\- a que te refieres - dijo William un poco confundido por la sonrisa de Rias

\- a que bueno me gustaría que te unieras a mi clan como uno de mis siervos - dijo Rias aun sonriendo con los ojos cerrados William solo se sorprendio por la propuesta de Rias pero era obvia su respuesta

\- no - dijo con algo de enfado

\- he pero porque no te podría ofrecer un hogar en el club comida además de entrenamiento - dijo Rias tratando de convencerlo

\- la oferta suena tentadora pero no tengo ganas de hacer cosas malas - dijo aun con mas enfado

\- escucha de verdad te lo prometo nosotros no hacemos cosas malas ya te lo especifique porfa acepta porfa - dijo Rias suplicando por que el se uniera William solo cerro los ojos y se sento pensando un rato

\- me permites pensar hasta mañana y luego te dare mi respuesta - dijo esperando un si de Rias

\- vale pero ya esta oscureciendo sera mejor que todos no vallamos a dormir - dijo Rias

asi todos de fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Rias le mostro una habitación de invitados a William el cual le agradeció por las molestia asi ella se fue a su habitación dejando a William solo el cual se quito su ropa y fue al baño a darse una buena ducha por el cansancio del viaje y la pelea y luego se puso su pantalón y se acostó en la cama pensando en su decisión

\- que Rayos voy a hacer sinceramente ella no se ve como muchos demonios que e conocido pero también tengo mi honor no se que hacer mejor lo consultare con la almuada - asi William comienza a descansar

 **Mientras en otra habitación**

\- Rias-sama de verdad cree que el aceptara el trato - dijo Akeno viendo con curiosidad a Rias que veía la luna muy pensativa pero luego se percato de la pregunta de su sierva

\- no lo se Akeno el en cierto modo no se ve a ningún hombre que yo haya conocido es mas listo e inteligente y sin duda su fuerza es casi igual a la de mi hermano hasta creo que seria capaz de ganarle en combate y aun asi siento que ese no es todo su poder - dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Akeno

\- ara, ara entonces es mas fuerte de lo que yo pude sentir Rias-sama si acepta sera un gran aliado - dijo Akeno contenta de saber que William era mucho mas de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista

\- si pero el único problema es si aceptara pero bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clase - dijo y ella y Akeno se fueron a dormir

 **fin**

 **muy bien amigos este es el fin del cap ahora William tiene una decisión difícil de tomar y depende de ustedes cual sera su respuesta se unira al clan Gremory o trabajara por su cuenta la decisión la dejo es sus manos bueno hasta luego y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado**


End file.
